The Darker Side of Fate
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: After some time Alice decided who she truly loved. In the end Peter feels abandoned and goes back to his old ways. Because after all it was him who brought Alice to Wonderland. But in the end he was the one who truly loved Alice. Better Summary inside!
1. Forget me, and be happy

A/N: First HnKnA story! And I just fell in love with Peter White…yes I'm one of those annoying fans of that obnoxious white rabbit, ze. Live with it! Oh and…a tiny bit of spoilers for those who do not know Peter's original personality.

Decided to take Peter's life a big more sadder and tragic. Oh right, in this story Alice chooses Blood. I would've chosen Julius…but ah…what can I say?

* * *

Peter stared sadly at the girl, more to say young woman a few feet from him. He was no longer compelled to leap onto her like he did before. Or even turn into his rabbit form. No, he was only compelled to hug her. For congratulations. After all, she had chosen to love the Hatter. Peter's embrace was only gentle enough to make Alice smile and not wince and run away.

He wanted to let Alice's happiness shine through. It was a big need of hers.

After all a gentleman always cares about a lady's need before himself….

Nightmare looked upon the White Rabbit and Alice. Sure outside one could see Peter smiling and happy for Alice. But deep down he was crying, enough to make a river overflow by dawn. Alice was cheerful too, but she finally said adieu to Vivaldi, Peter, and Ace at the castle of Hearts.

Finally Peter turned cold once more and shrugged a shoulder at the smiling Vivaldi and Ace. He turned away and shot dead all the maids and butlers in his way. It would take a miracle to make him happy again. Vivaldi then stooped low at a maid's head. Blood seeped out from her chest. One could even faintly hear her clock still ticking for a few more breaths of life. But in the end, everyone knew where it would end up. In the hands of the afterimages, or someone else, and then finally in the hands of Julius the one who fixes clocks. Who then lets a person reborn after the umpteenth time…

Nightmare sighed. He waited a few moments. It was nighttime once more. And finally he saw Peter. Again he looked at the cold White Rabbit, he placed a gloved hand at his chin and looked at him.

"Peter, why did your morality turn so greedy?"

"I don't know."

The Incubus tilted his head, and then read Peter's mind. The Rabbit only flinched but Nightmare went on. In his mind Nightmare could read that Peter was remembering all the good times he had with Alice. To him it was every meeting…a new memory to add to his collection. Good or bad he treasured it all. Nightmare flicked an eye of interest. Then Peter couldn't hide his pain anymore.

He wept tears of sorrow. His gloved hands wiped away his tears that stained his clean gloves wet and gray.

Nightmare didn't need any words. He read it all. After all, it was Peter who led Alice here. Made her drink the potion. He was the reason why Alice met everyone. And in the end, he said that he was rewarded with Alice's happiness. But in this time and age, happiness was worth absolutely nothing.

Nightmare started to fade away from Peter's dream. And before too long…morning had awakened everyone.

Peter awakened to the sounds of maids sweeping. He put on his glasses and sat up on his bed. It was another day. Another meeting. Another parting. And another heartbreak.

This time he held back the tears. But the knife in his heart couldn't be sheathed.

* * *

A/N: Poor Peter…I love him and yet I make him so sad…why did I do that? Because I want people to start loving him too!

Please review what you think about this short chapter one everyone! I think I made the language a bit too cold and slightly poetic…but, that's my voice, ne. Hope you guys will wait for a second chapter! ^~^


	2. I hate everything

Summary: I feel so happy that all you guys reviewed to me! 3 I promise more love for Peta-chan! Anyway, more tragedy for now.

* * *

Peter slowly dressed and walked over to his window sill. Outside Vivaldi's large rose bushes bloomed everlastingly. He reached over and let his gloved hand touch it. Cold. Lifeless. Not Alice. It was almost as if...him touching the rose had just killed it.

He let his hand drop from the rose. He hit a thorn. It hurt. He didn't cry out. Pain was pain, can you do anything about it? All you could was deal it out or take it in. Either way, pain hurt you hard.

Blood oozed from his finger, you could see the blood staining his always white gloves. Blood...Blood. The one who took Alice away. The one who made him miserable. The one who helped that in-denial March Hare Elliot. It served him no right to take Alice away! THAT GERM! ...

But that also didn't give _him_ a right either. Life was confusing, hating, and purely hell.

All he could do was try not to cry out when he found a piece of thorn inside his skin. A thorn grew inside his heart. Alice...Alice...Alice...!

He said her name out as well. It was no use. Alice would still never be his. The perverted White Rabbit's. The psychopath. The murderer. The unkind. The Rabbit. The hated. The White. The one to never get Alice...

Peter White. Alice. Never to have. Alice Liddell. The one with Blood. The Mad Hatter-the Mafia-leader. The Perverted. Peter White. The Hated. The Rabbit.

The Alone...

* * *

Cliffhanger:

I believe I didn't make it as tragic as the first chapter. But I wasn't depressed at this time, hehe... anyway. Next chapter will probably take a long time to write too.


	3. Don't forget me now

**Author's note: Sorry for long unupdate! This is it guys!**

Peter looked at the blood that was completely drenched from his hand to making his glove a vibrant scarlet to a long pretty pink. He didn't cry out, because what point would it make?

He walked out of his room, when completely dressed down the hall. The serving maids were trying to get away from his rage. They still believed he was going to kill them. Why? Why? Goddamn it, why the hell?

Peter only growled and stomped his way through the mansion. He shot the serving maids out of his way. The crimson blood, thick, smelly, disgusting. Pooled around their clothes. Their bodies just laying on the floor, some on the wall. The blood that gathered on the floor, was stepped through Peter's shoes. Finger prints as well as hand prints stained with blood was on the walls and floor.

Peter made his foot print clear. It was as if he was on an entire murder rampage. Every single thing that Alice made him do, to save more people were gone.

He then stopped, turned around. His head jerked back, his breathing slowed almost to a halt. The blood that met up to him, the ones that made his pants red, the splatter that made spots of his face, hair and clothes were there.

He was faintly reminded of how, hurt Alice usually was. The face full of hurt, betrayal… It was his fault wasn't it? His fingers ran against his cheek. Like the time she was being kind to him, just stroking his cheek before leaving him.

Wet, sloppy tears ran down his face like Olympic runners to the finish line. Alice…Alice…Why…

Peter ran out towards the neutral area. The Amusement Park. He didn't care if Alice was there or not. He only wanted to be alone.

And alone he was. Mary let him go on the Ferris wheel without any trouble. Looking at Peter's miserable face, stained with blood. Tears dampening his face and collar. His glasses foggy. Mary wasn't begrudging, not that he ever was.

Peter felt the seat stop at the top of the Ferris Wheel, this place was still dangerous. Not that it matters. He looked over to the other side. He saw Alice alone, crying… He wondered why to himself. Why…

Then it struck to him.

"ALICE!" He screamed out to her. Alice turned, teary-eyed at the rabbit on the Ferris wheel.

Peter felt happy she even stared at him, that he edged out of his seat too much, and came crashing down the seat. Through piles of wood and the last sheet of concrete. Peter felt himself live. If only he could live longer though.

**AN: Okay that was the end of Chapter 3, please do tell your feelings about this!**


End file.
